Super Sonic 3D World
by TheSniperMain
Summary: A story version of Super Mario 3D World but with Sonic characters (Except Bowser and the Sprixies) There will be MANY chapters, one for each level and cutscene.
1. Chapter 1: Title and Starting cutscene

Chapter 1: Intro cutscene

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles: "SUPER SONIC 3D WORLD!"

Sonic: "Meow!"

Super Mario 3d world title music plays

Sonic: "Oh yeah, Sonic time!"

Tails: "Let's get this going!"

Amy: "Let's do this!"

Knuckles: "Selected!"

There are fireworks in the background, everyone is walking down a nice stretch of plains at night.

"What's that?" Sonic asked; pointing to a clear pipe. Everyone ran over to the pipe and Sonic and Tails fixed it in 2 seconds flat. The pipe started glowing and after a few seconds POW blocks, Cat bells and Double cherry's came flying out. The onslaught stopped and a green fairy-ish princess came out saying how Bowser was trapping 5 other similar Sprixies in jars. The ground started shaking and she started to freak out. Bowser came out of the pipe halfway and trapped the green Sprixie in a jar, looked around, and wet back down the pipe as Sonic said "Wait!" and Tails said "Oh no!" Amy ran up to the edge of the pipe and a light but forceful suction pulled Amy in as the other gasped, followed by Sonic then Knuckles and lastly Tails who slapped his face a bit to make sure he wasn't seeing things. They all were travelling in the clear pipe through space bit the background was pink and there where small shiny diamonds instead of stars. They all exited the pipe and appeared in the Sprixie kingdom, looking around.

End of chapter 1


	2. World 1-1 Super Bell Hill

World 1-1; Super Bell Hill

Everyone traveled to a big field that had some wood railings around them with clear pipes, ?-blocks, goombas and coins in the distance.

"Let's go!" Sonic said to the others as they started exploring the area. Amy jumped off the side and the others heard Amy scream as she fell to her death but was surprised when they saw her trapped in a pink bubble above them. Sonic burst the bubble and they continued exploring.

Sonic approached the first ?-block of the level and started tapping, kicking and attacking the block until he hit the underside and a bell popped out that was striped and had eyes. The block looked the same and he attacked it some more until it was brown. "What in the world are these, Tails?" Sonic asked as tails tried to pick one up but he blinked until the others saw him sitting like a cat with still 2 tails but when he ran, he ran on all fours. "This is fun! Touch the bell!" Tails said. The others did so and they ran around swiping at goombas and collecting coins. They came across the first green star and collected it, running up the later wall. They got to the halfway point and chased around a bunny until Sonic caught it because of his natural speed and got the second green star. Everyone was climbing trees and walls when Tails got an extra cat bell and Sonic found a HUGE bunny. He caught it and ate the mushroom it gave him, making him 10X his normal size, uprooting trees and demolishing bricks also getting the third green star. He and Tails, Knuckles and Amy backtracked, while Sonic had no more cat suit and they all went in a green pipe that led them to an empty room that had a stamp, which Amy collected. The all continued to the goal and finished Super Bell Hill.

End of chapter 2

Next: World 1-2; Koopa Troopa Cave


	3. World 1-2 Koopa Troopa Cave

World 1-2; Koopa Troopa Cave

"Hey, ummm, thing? What are you doing?" Sonic asked a random koopa troopa marching back and forth.

Everyone decide to ignore it and all hopped down a green pipe, appearing underground and started exploring.

Sonic found a hidden area under 2 crystal brick blocks and executed the infinite 1-up glitch giving them a total of 1010 lives (aka crown, crown, crown)

Amy killed a stack of goomabs and got the first green star and everyone continued through a clear pipe.

After exiting the pipe, they climbed up a wall to a clear pipe that was sticking out of the wall that led them to a hidden room that had ~35 coins and a stamp

Tails found the second green star and they continued into another clear pipe

Sonic foolishly stomped on the cloud platforms and fell into the void below, causing him to die and re-appear in a blue bubble, which Knuckles popped.

Everyone rode on the upwards clouds and got the third green star and entered a solid gold pipe that lead them to a solid gold room filled with coin stacks and golden koopa shells.

With the level finished, the gang made their hike to Chargin' Chuck blockade


End file.
